Rise of The Fae
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: After the disastrous events of her eighteenth birthday, Lauren Mallory finds herself unwillingly pulled into the Supernatural world that revolves around Bella Swan and even learns that even she herself has a few secrets of her own that make her question who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **Hey guys! It's me, The Blood Thirsty Angle! So this is the most recent Twilight Story I've put out and it's not centered around Vladimir and Stefan for once! So anyways, I got this idea from reading a book series called: The Iron Fey and I got an inspiration for this story. Yes, Lauren is the main character and I know she's not very popular (or nice for that matter), but I just love taking characters we don't know a lot about and giving them personalities. I tried to keep some of her personality from the book, but I also added a little bit of my own stuff. Another thing I will address is that I don't like Bella or Edward. In fact, this will probably be my only story that features them a lot. My Vladimir and Stefan stories don't really focus on them. I probably should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to throw something new out and see the reception. So enjoy!_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Myers. I only own my OCs._

_Maybe I'm just jealous,_

_I can't help but hate her,_

_Secretly I wonder,_

_If my boyfriend wants to date her_

_~Girl next door-Saving Jane~_

_She had been traveling for so long now._

_The branches tugged at the hem of her worn white dress, snarling the fabric and tearing it off with a sound that made her wince. The ground beneath her bare feet crunched, the frost bitten grass snapping apart before growing back together again as if they hadn't been torn apart. The wind was howling against her face, her eyes smarting with tears. It fogged her vision a little, but the woman only glanced down at the infant lying in her arms._

"_We're almost there, my lady," she murmured, her old voice cracking. "Almost there."_

_The light in the distance made her cringe, yet her heart flared with hope. The safe house was only a few feet away! She smiled down at the babe, the wrinkles crinkling on her face and the crow's feet tightening around her eyes. "We're here now, my lady. The time for Molea will continue on."_

_The old woman rapped on the door, looking at the baby one more time. "Your transformation will continue here, my lady," she pressed the child closer to her, moving the strands of corn silk blonde hair from her face. "And soon you will become…"_

"Whatcha writing?"

I instantly slammed my notebook shut, my face immediately turning a brilliant shade of red as I whipped my head around to face Jessica, who was now grinning at me like an idiot. "None of your business," I snapped, stuffing the notebook into my bag. "There is such a thing called "personal space," you know."

She only continued to smile, the smile looking extremely flaky. "I know," she said, as if this was the most obvious thing on the planet. "But you were so intently focused on writing that you didn't even notice I was talking to you."

My blush began to fade away, and I straightened my shoulders, running my fingers through my shoulder length blonde hair. "Oh, well, what were you trying to tell me?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She plopped a small wrapped box in my lap, looking expectantly at me. I sighed, knowing she wanted me to open it right this minute. She was demanding that way, very determined when she wanted something done. I opened the box, tearing at the paper very gently, being very careful to not tear the paper. I'm kind of a perfectionist that way; I hate it when things are torn and out of order. I opened the box, a smile lighting my face. "Pretty," I said, lifting the bracelet out of the small box. "Thanks."

Jess smiled smugly. "I knew you'd like it. I always pick the best presents."

I rolled my eyes a little, sliding the silver metal onto my wrist. It illuminated my skin, making it glow in the lamp light of the cafeteria. Jess sat back in her seat, flipping her curly dark brown hair behind her shoulder. She opened the cap of her water bottle, taking a dainty sip from it as if she were a princess. "Watch out," she said between sips. "Bella is on her way over here."

"Oh goody."

I watched with guarded eyes as the mope queen herself walked over here, looking as apathetic as she usually did. Angela was with her, her gentle brown eyes smiling at her as she fiddled with a package in her hands. I lowered the guarded look in my eyes for her, a small smile growing on my face. "Hey Angie," I greeted as she and Bella pulled up chairs. "I haven't seen you over here in a while."

She blushed pink, while Bella remained as emotionless as ever. If I had it my way, Bella wouldn't even be at this table. I can't stand her, no; I mean, I REALLY can't stand her. A week before she came here, everyone was talking about how the police chief's daughter was coming to go to school here. For a whole week, that's what everyone was talking about. Usually, I'm the talk of the whole school, whether it is good or bad. Call me shallow, but I don't care. I love being the center of attention.

"Here," Angela passed a package to me. "I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it."

I'm bitchy and shallow, but when it comes to Angela, it's a whole different story. We've been friends since we were little and even though I'm a bitch, she still can put up with me. It's a strange miracle how this happened, but I'm secretly glad it did. Jessica is fine, but I know she only hangs around me for the popularity. Angela hangs out with me because she wants to, because she's nice. She's very shy and sweet, and I view her as the little sister I never had. And if someone were to hurt my little sister, I would not hold back on them.

I took the package from her, a large smile lighting my face. I lifted up a pink scarf, noting how it smelled of roses. I wrapped it around my neck, instantly priding myself on how it complemented my white blouse. "Thanks Angie," I smiled at her, inwardly amused on how she sighed in relief. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it," she replied. "So how does it feel to be nineteen at last?"

"It feels like freedom," I sighed. "Freedom to do whatever I want, when I want."

Jessica nudged me, a cocky grin forming. "Like you don't do that already," she and I both snickered, Angela only shaking her head with a grin. Bella only rolled her eyes, but I could care less about her. If she thinks she's too good for any of us here, then she should take the exit pass from our group and leave.

"So Bella," I asked, knowing full well my tone was snide. "Where are the Cullens today?"

"Camping." She answered back in her usual flat tone.

I only smirked, noticing how her vague face turned into a sour one. "Too bad," I commented airily. "Too bad they're not here so you can sit with them. We don't want you to turn into a zombie again."

Jessica fidgeted nervously, Angela casting me a warning look. Bella didn't even respond, she just took a bite of her salad and chewed mournfully. I had to roll my eyes at this. It was disgusting how dependent she was on them. In fact, whenever Edward wasn't around, she would get all mopey. It was like a dog waiting for its owner to return. Like that movie about the dog that waited for its dead owner to come and how it sat at the train station everyday till it died or something. It took all my strength for me not to cry during it.

"So what are your plans for this evening?"

I jumped at Jessica's sudden question, but quickly retained my gracefulness. "Gran wants to have some grandmother/granddaughter bonding time or something of that sort. Mom and Dad left for some weekend business meeting, so that means I get nothing from them."

Angela took my hand, squeezing it gently. "This is the seventh birthday they've missed. I'm so sorry, Lauren."

I only waved my hand. "Well, whatever to them. Actually, Mom did something really weird this morning," I noticed Bella had left, and I began to talk even livelier than before. "I walked down to the kitchen, where she was drinking coffee before taking off to Sacramento, and I asked her a question. Well, I had to repeat the question several times before she finally answered and her only response was, "Oh Lauren, I didn't hear you come in.""

Angela glanced down at my feet. "But you're wearing high heels. How could she not hear you?"

"Maybe because she's getting old?" I took a sip of water. "But this has been happening a lot recently. Ever since last month, she and Dad keep ignoring my presence. Do they know how insulting it is? How could they ignore their only child?"

Jessica shrugged. "Maybe they're busy."

"They're _always_ busy. They wished me happy birthday as they were walking out the door, hardly sparing me a glance."

Jessica only coughed uncomfortably, looking up at the clock on the cafeteria wall. "Oh look at the time," she started, getting up and stuffing her water bottle in her bag. "The bell will ring in five minutes. Wish me luck on handling Bella in P.E!"

Angela gave me a one sided hug, her tall frame towering over me. "Happy birthday," she said in her sweet tone. "And maybe your parents have something big they'll bring back for you. You never know."

We bid each other goodbye as we went our separate ways. The rest of the day passed on normally, well, as normally as things could be around this place. Everyone was gossiping about the killings and disappearances in Seattle, and even I will admit, I was getting pretty creeped about by it too. I mean, some sicko was out there killing people! Who wouldn't be scared?

"Hey! Lauren!"

I turned around in my seat, watching as Tyler appeared in his seat behind mine, flashing me a grin. "Hey Tyler," I answered back sweetly, pushing back some of my hair. I smiled coly at him, watching as he blushed and fiddled something out of his pocket. "Why Tyler, is that for me?"

He continued to blush, nodding. He handed the small box to me, watching with hopeful eyes as I opened it. My smile widened as I looked at the ring, admiring the pink gemstone. "Tyler," I slipped the ring on my right index finger, holding it up to the light. "It's so pretty!"

He gave me a crooked grin. "It only cost me thirty dollars," he leaned back in his seat. "I'm glad you like it."

I gave him one last smile before turning around in my seat, opening my notebook for our English class. Like usual, it droned on, our teacher going on and on about how our generation didn't use proper grammar and what not. I agreed whole heartedly on that; bad grammar was one of my pet peeves.

I didn't see Tyler after English, so Trigonometry and Government went by rather slowly. I hurried out of the school afterwards, giving my friends, (minus Bella,) a quick goodbye and hoped into my silver Subaru. Driving home was about as exciting as it gets, and it had begun to rain hard, which wasn't helping at all. The minute I could get out of this town, the better.

The bored look on my face quickly vanished as I pulled into my driveway, a pleasant smile forming on my face. Our home was built when my father was still a baby, so when my father's parents moved out of it to go live in Hawaii, they gave it to their eldest child. This happened a year before I was born, so it was kind of an added bonus to them. The house itself is really quite luxurious, though I have heard from Bella that the Cullens house is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Not that I'd listen to her though. Nothing impresses her but the Cullens.

I stepped out of the car, my shoes clacking against the pavement. I shivered as the wind blew coldly, tightening my jacket around my arms as I hurried across the pavement to the front steps. I opened the smooth oak door, hanging my jacket on one of the hooks on the wall. "Anouk?" I called out, wondering why I didn't see our housekeeper. "Anouk, I'm home!"

No response. Narrowing my eyes, I walked down the hall to where the kitchen was. There she was, sitting at the table while writing something on a notepad, humming some Dutch song. I stood in doorway, hoping she'd notice my presence. She didn't even seem to notice; she just continued to write stuff down. I cleared my throat, my arms crossing over my chest. "Anouk?" I said again, a bit of an edge in my tone now. "I'm home."

She still didn't answer! I growled, my foot tapping against the floor. "Anouk!" I practically shouted, praying to God she heard. "I'm home!"

She jumped, turning to me with a surprised look. "Oh…"she started, her head cocking to the side again. "Who are you?"

Was she serious? Was she actually serious? I stared at her incredulously, my jaw opening a little. "You've got to be kidding me," I shook my head, feeling a headache begin to form. "It's me, Lauren. Johnathan and Melissa Mallory's daughter."

She blinked several times before she jumped, an apologetic smile forming. "Oh, Lauren! I'm sorry, I've just been so preoccupied that I forgot you were even there. Can you forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose so, though if you're having memory loss, you should get it checked out" her smile immediately brightened and she let out a laugh. She always seems immune to my bluntness, which isn't always a bad thing. I leaned against the counter, sweeping my hair back. "So where's Gran?"

"In the library. She said to tell you to go up there."

I nodded, walking up the stairs to the large library that lay only two doors down on the second floor. I opened the door, walking in to find my grandmother sitting near the window, looking perfectly at ease. I couldn't help but admire her from a far. Even though she's my Grandmother, she only looks about to be in her early fifties. Her face only has a few wrinkles and her hair is a pretty kind of gray. Whenever my parents would host parties, people were always commenting on how young she looked and how she couldn't possibly be my grandmother. But she was, and I wouldn't change anything about her.

She looked up from her book, silver eyes staring into my own green ones. "Lauren," she called out as I walked over to her. I took her hands, giving the right one a respectful kiss and smiled. She always smelled of peppermint, sharp and strong. "How was your day?" she asked as I sat down, moving her book aside.

"Fine," I answered, moving my messenger bag off my shoulder. "I got a few presents from my friends, which was nice except for one thing."

"What?"

"That Bella came over to our table," I wanted to slump down in my seat, but I refrained from doing so. "I wish the Cullens would have showed up so she would leave."

Gran shook her head, trying to force down the smile that was forming on her lips. "Oh Bella," she sighed, as if the very mention of her name caused her exasperation. "If only she would grow a back bone. I've seen her across town, you know. Always looks like she's bored or something. She would be a lot prettier if she smiled more."

I had to agree to that. Even that I couldn't stand her, a jealous part of me knew that she could be as pretty as me. Maybe even prettier. Her hair was a beautiful shade of mahogany and her eyes were like chocolate, rich and dark. If she knew how pretty she was and owned up to it, and maybe even grew a back bone, then we could have been a great team. But no, she dressed in shabby clothes and constantly acted like no one was worth her time. At least I gave people a chance. Most of the time.

"I see you have a ring on your hand. Do I hear wedding bells?"

I flushed, instantly looking down at the ring. "No," I argued. "It's not a wedding ring. If it were, the ring would be on the left ring finger. My ring is on the right."

"I see. So, was it Tyler who gave it to you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, a soft smile growing as I thought of him. "He was really sweet about it."

Gran tucked a strand of hair back from her face. "You should go out with him, I know he really likes you," she grinned at me in a teasing way. "Though how could anyone resist you. You're absolutely cute."

"Thanks," I stood up, accidentally kicking my bag over. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom."

She gave me a small wave, and I dashed off. I probably should have used the restroom before going to see Gran, but it couldn't be helped now. As I washed my hands with our lavender soap, I stared at myself in the reflection. I smiled, noticing how pretty I was. Yes, it's vain of me to say, but it's true. I'm fair, though not as fair as Bella. My hair is a silver blonde color and as straight as corn silk. My eyes though, are what really stand out. They're green, kind of like a fish's scale or an emerald.

My ears, though, are what kind of bother me. Not that they're distracting, but they kind of look like an elf's ear. When I was in preschool, one kid noticed and started calling me an elf. It got even worse around Christmas time, but it soon stopped once our teacher finally had enough and scolded him for an hour about making fun of other people's differences.

I continued to stare at myself until I heard Gran ask if I was okay. I exited the bathroom, heading back into the library to see Gran looking through my note book. She quickly closed it when she heard me walk in, but made no effort to say she wasn't snooping. "Your notebook fell out," she admitted as I sat back down in my chair. "And I know it's your free writing notebook, so I decided to see what you were writing. Who is the woman with the baby?"

I shrugged, taking the notebook and putting back in my bag. "I don't know," I looked into her gray eyes, watching how her expression changed from curiousness to relief. "It came to me in a dream last night, so I had to write it down. I've been having a lot of dreams like that recently. Must be stress."

Gran nodded her head absent mindedly. "Perhaps," she leaned forward a bit. "Or maybe you have a very active mind."

"Maybe."

The sound of the door opening disrupted our conversation, and Gran leaned back into her seat. Anouk walked in, carrying a tray with an English teapot and cups. She set it on the table before stepping back politely. "Will there be anything else, ma'am?" she asked, her Dutch accent very prominent.

Gran shook her head. "No, thank you, Anouk," she dismissed Anouk, who walked away to go do whatever. Gran took the teapot, pouring tea into two cups. I smiled, lifting the cup to my lips, gently blowing on it. It smelled of Jasmine, my favorite tea. I opened the honey jar, pouring some honey in before adding milk. Gran took a sip of her own tea, giving a soft sigh once she was done. "I found a nice little restaurant in Port Angeles. A nice French themed restaurant."

I cocked an eyebrow, taking a long sip of my tea. French food was my favorite, and every time I'd go to Port Angeles, I had to go get a crepe from the La Belle Creperie. I set my cup down, taking another inhale of the tea. Gran added more milk to her tea, her nimble fingers brushing against the tea cup softly. "We should leave soon. I'd say in about an hour."

"What's the name of the restaurant?"

"Cest Si Bon. I've heard it's quite nice. Expensive, but nice."

I pushed my chair back, grabbing my bag as I stood up. "I'll go get ready then. I'm assuming that the place is fancy?" she nodded her head and I smiled. "Good."

I whisked out of the library and into my room, which stood on the right side of the house overlooking our backyard. Out of all the rooms in our house, I can honestly say that I have the best view of our yard. The others are nice, but you can see the whole countryside from my window. And my parents made sure I had the best. The floors were a light wood and the walls were a cream kind of white. My queen sized bed, pink of course, really stood out when people entered my spacious room. A desk stood in one corner, my laptop and other books neatly arranged on it. A large bookshelf and chair stood nearby on the other wall, for despite what some people might think, I am a book worm. Along with my vanity, the door next to it led to a walk in closet.

I stepped into the closet, pulling out a pastel pink chiffon dress with a one sided strap. I stripped myself of my clothes, grabbing a strapless white bra from my small dresser before laying the dress out on the bed and quickly hurrying into my bathroom to take a quick shower. Not even fifteen minutes later, I was blow drying my hair while adding make up on the same time, a skill which was not exactly easy to do while reapplying eyeliner and mascara.

As I stared at myself through my vanity mirror, I couldn't help but give a grin of satisfaction. I looked beautiful, no, I looked gorgeous. I did a once over in the mirror before walking back into my closet to pull out a pair of white sparkly heels. Gran was waiting down in the hallway, dressed in a dark blue mid length cocktail dress. I don't know how she did it, but Gran manages to look good wherever she goes. She even tells me sometimes that we should always look our best wherever we go, which I believe whole heartedly.

"You ready?" she asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Yup."

Anouk opened the door, smiling at us and bidding us goodbye as we headed towards my car. The ride was mostly filled with a comfortable silence, the two of us occasionally chatting about random things. By the time we got to the restaurant, it was around five thirty and the sky was beginning to lose a bit of its brightness.

As we strolled in, I noticed one of the waiters gawking at me, so I gave him a quick wink and swayed my hips a little as I walked. Gran noticed this, but she only fought back a smile. "I was just like you when I was you're age," she whispered to me as we waited for our table. "I was not afraid to flirt a little."

"I know," I whispered back. "You've told me many stories of the countless men you've dated. Did Grandpa ever get jealous?"

Her smile died a little and she only shook her head. "Anyway," she began, completely dismissing the question. "I have something to discuss with you."

"What?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit."

An annoyed looking waitress led us to our table, looking even more impatient as we ordered our drinks and left without even sparing us a glance. Gran raised an eyebrow at this, shaking her head a little. "My, someone is rude," she commented airily. "I think someone needs to get some manners."

I nodded. "I agree. I mean, we're the ones who are going to tip her. She should at least be somewhat polite," my eyes moved across the room, taking in the people in décor until one group of people caught my eye. "Oh no…"

There they were. The eight of them, sitting at a table and chatting away without a care in the world. Out of all the places they could have gone, the Cullens had to come here. And it wasn't just Edward and Bella, but the other members of the family too. I sighed, hoping they wouldn't see me, and turned to Gran with a sour look. "The Cullens are here," I muttered. "At one of my favorite themed restaurants on my birthday. Aren't I the luckiest?"

Gran only shook her head, patting my hand. "Just ignore them, dear. They're not worth getting upset over."

The waitress came back with our drinks, pulling out a notepad and asking us in a slightly bitter tone about what we wanted. By the time she left to get our food, I could tell Gran was starting to get slightly edgy. "Just ignore her," I said, quoting what she said to me a few minutes ago. "She isn't worth getting upset about."

"Now you're copying me," Gran teased. "But that waitress is getting annoying."

"So is Bella's presence," I stated bluntly. I glanced back over to their table, flushing a light pink as I caught Edward staring at me harshly, as if he had somehow heard what I just commented about. I instantly turned my eyes back to Gran, trying to calm my flush down. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

She took a quick sip of wine, quickly dabbing her lips with a napkin. "I wanted to discuss something with you. It's about our family," she paused, waiting to see if I would react. "There are some things I think you should know about."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering where all this was coming from. Our family is about as normal as it gets, despite my parents being gone a lot and me being adopted. Yes, it's true, I'm adopted. It's not something I go around saying, so only a few people know, like Angela, Tyler, and even Jessica. Not even Mike knows I'm adopted. It's not like I'm ashamed of it, it's just something that I don't feel the need to talk about. Though I suppose some people might assume because I look absolutely nothing like my parents and grandparents, but whatever.

"Like what?" I asked, biting into some French bread. "That Mom and Dad like to go on business meetings rather than spend time with their own daughter?"

She frowned. "No, it's more about _your _heritage," I bristled a little with the emphasis on "your." "Lauren, I was the one who brought you to your parents when you were a baby, and not from the adoption center like they said they got you from."

I frowned. "They said they got me from an orphanage in Siberia," though now that I thought of it, they had never stated why they were in Siberia in the first place. "Why are you telling me this now? It doesn't matter how I got here, right?"

She pursed her lips. "Lauren, what I'm trying to say is that you're not from Siberia. In fact, you're not from any orphanage."

I felt my stomach churn a little at those words. "What are you saying, Gran? Did you kidnap me? Wait, this is some kind of a joke," I let out a small laugh. "Real funny, Gran."

She let out an exasperated sigh, looking directly into my eyes. "Lauren, I'm being serious. This is no joke," her tone made me stop laughing. Staring at her hard, I knew she was actually serious about what she was talking about. Taking another sip of wine, she continued. "You are not from Siberia or any orphanage, you were certainly not kidnapped, and I am not your grandmother."

I dropped my bread unceremoniously on the plate. "What?"

"I am not your grandmother. Nor for that fact am I your mother's mother."

Our waitress came back before she could continue, serving our dinners without even telling us to enjoy our meals. I didn't really care at this point, for I had lost my appetite a while ago. Gran didn't seem the least bit upset, she bit into her duck with grace. We ate in silence, neither of us looking at each other until our waitress returned to take our meals away. When she left, Gran returned to the topic at hand.

"Lauren, I'm telling you all these things for a reason. My real name is not Paula, but Erline. I am a fairy."

I stared at her for a long time, wanting to laugh at her, but the stern look on her face refrained me from doing so. She sighed, giving a pause before continuing. "I know it sounds…strange, but I would never lie to hurt you, Lauren. One day this will all make sense, but for now, hear me out. Please."

I crossed my arms. "Fine," I knew I sounded snotty, but at this point I didn't care. "Go ahead and continue with your ridiculous story."

"It's not a story, Lauren," she reprimanded sharply, her gaze softening a little as I winced at her tone. "This includes you too. You are a fairy, Lauren."

I couldn't help it; a laugh escaped from my mouth. "You're full of it tonight, Gran. I mean, _Erline,_" I emphasized her name, noticing that she was now glaring at me. "Sorry, but this is very hard to believe. You're going to have to try a little harder than that."

Gran surprised me by grabbing my wrist, causing me to let out a little yelp. "What are you doing?" I snapped, seeing as how her grip was quite firm. Several people nearby started to look, causing my cheeks to flare pink. "Let me go!"

She ignored me, her forefinger lightly tracing across the soft skin of my wrist. I watched her silently, my jaw gaping as my skin began to glow a little. My fair skin began to shine like alabaster, Gran's fingers leaving behind a glowing blue line that twisted into a design that I could not describe. Like numerous of swirls and diamond like shapes that imprinted themselves in my skin.

"What the hell?" I breathed, my eyes widening. "Do I need to get my eyes checked?"

Gran looked me in the eye. "Do you believe me now?" she looked back up to the waitress, who handed her the billing tab. "You and I are both fairies."

I continued to glare at her. "Why didn't she see the symbol thing? It was right in front of her!"

"I glamoured her. She saw only what I wanted her to see."

I frowned, remembering that I read about glamouring from somewhere. "Are Mom and Dad fairies?" I asked, wanting to know some more answers. "Answer me!"

"No," she answered firmly. "I have been glamouring them for years. You're not their child, and very soon, they won't remember you. Haven't you noticed that they have been ignoring you?" she waited as I nodded my head, letting out a soft sigh. "I haven't glamoured them in a while, and I am getting to that very reason."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The windows that faced the east wall shattered as two figures cashed through. People scrambled away, most of them running out of the restaurant and into the streets toward their cars. The figures raced towards us at inhuman speeds, smashing the table that lay between Gran and I.

"GRAN!" I screamed as one of the figures grabbed me, pinning my arms behind my back. "GRAN!"

The other one tossed Gran across the room, ignoring my screams. Gran crumpled to the floor like a rag doll, but to my surprise she got back up. She stepped towards the figure, a light or something gathering in her hands. She snarled inhumanly at the figure, glancing towards the one holding me in rage. "Let her go," she seethed. "How dare you touch her!"

The figure chuckled and I shivered at the sound. It sounded hollow, as if it had no feeling behind it. "You are in no position to make threats, Erline," he sneered, laughing again. "We have you outnumbered. And we are much older than you."

"But she is older than all of us," Gran spat back, shooting the light at the other guy, who merely deflected it with his own. "And as soon as she remembers, she will protect us all!"

"We shall see."

"Gran!" I called again, fighting against the figure a bit harder. "Gran, who are they? What's going on?"

Gran paused, looking at me with a sad smile. "You will understand in time, Lauren. I just hope someone will be there to guide you through the time of Molea."

"Huh? Gran, I don't understand!"

"You will eventually."

"Carlisle, what the hell are these?"

I jumped again at the sound of new voices, my eyes widening as Edward Cullen threw the figure holding me across the room, my jaw falling so wide a swarm of flies could fly in. I saw his adopted father, Carlisle or something head for the other figure, but the figure moved aside quickly. It grabbed Gran, calling out to its friend in another language before taking off through the window.

I ran after them, but a cold, smooth hand stopped me. I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself, totally ignoring my ruined dress. Carlisle stared down at me gently. "Are you alright, Lauren?"

Edward spoke before I even opened my mouth. "What are we going to do with her? I overheard her parents are out of town."

"We'll take care of her."

And I found I could not object to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 5,992<strong>

_Well, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored (or laughed at) and if you liked something in the story, tell me what you liked or didn't like. I do like constructive criticism as well! As for you readers who liked my Vladimir and Stefan stories, I will update them soon! I haven't abandoned them!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I know it's been months since I've updated, but school comes first. I hope you guys understand that Fanfiction is not my first priority in life. I love writing it, but school is very important to me and I'm sure it is important to some of you. Thank you. On another note, I just love Esme! She would be the best mom in the world! I sometimes wish my mom was more understanding like her, but oh well. We are who we are. _

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the sandbox. I just jump the fence to play in it._

_We're standing on the edge of something,_

_Do we stay or do we run?_

_It's obvious everything's changed_

_~Fly Away-The Cheetah Girls~_

"Are you serious, Carlisle? You want to let another human know of our existence!?"

"Calm down, Rosalie. She's already seen us in a fight. There's no use lying to her now."

"And what if the Volturi finds out? Then what?"

The voices kept sounding from behind the doorway, the sound of Rosalie's angry voice contrasting with Carlisle's gentle and calm one. A blanket had been draped around my shoulders and in my hands was a cup of peppermint tea.

Peppermint. Gran.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I did not stop them from slipping down my face. I wanted to ignore what Gran said and hope it was some form of a cruel joke, but those figures that attacked us destroyed any hope that I had. They called her Erline and then whisked her away to some other place. The Cullens had brought me to their house, but I was too distraught to take in any of its beauty. Nor did I even pay attention to Bella sulking silently in the corner.

"How are you holding up, Lauren?"

I blinked out of my grief ridden trance to see Carlisle's wife, Esme, looking down at me with gentle golden eyes. She took a seat next to me, her hair brushing against my shoulder and allowing me to catch a drift of her honey scented shampoo. She gently touched my arm in a small way to comfort me. "Lauren?"

I took a sip of tea, letting the warm fluid trickle down my throat. "I…I…don't know," I answered her slowly. "It's all happening way too fast. This all seems like a dream."

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You've haven't really said anything for a while."

I nodded, a shaky breath coming out of my mouth. "Gran was talking to me about…things and then all of a sudden, two guys dressed in black attacked us and kidnapped her. If Carlisle and Edward hadn't been there, I think they would have gotten me too," I was squeezing the cup so tightly it probably would burst from the pressure. "And now she's gone, my parents are out of town, and I have no idea who I am anymore."

I didn't mean to let the last part slip out but with Esme talking to me, it just kind of came out. I don't know why, but she seemed very kind and gentle, like someone who would be a really great mom. She blinked at me, golden eyes now curious and interested. "What do you mean?" she asked in a soft voice. "Why do you not know who you are anymore?"

I set the cup down on the costar, rubbing my arms as if I were cold. "It's nothing," I mumbled, becoming even quieter as Rosalie, Edward, and Carlisle came back into the room. Rosalie and Edward looked extremely pissed while Carlisle looked exasperated. The elder Cullen let out a loud sigh, turning to look at me with gentle eyes.

"Well Miss Mallory," he began in a relaxed, yet firm tone. "It appears you've gotten yourself in quite a conundrum."

Well that was bluntly putting it, but I didn't feel offended in the way he said it. He looked worried, almost as if he cared about my well- being. I wouldn't deny that I felt touched by his kindness. Maybe all the Cullens weren't so bad?

"The question is," Edward spoke up, one hand placed under his chin. "What to do with you. Carlisle and I are both sure those two figures were after you, so they'll probably come back."

"But you also know what we are," Rosalie continued, looking at me as if it were my fault this all happened. "And you've put us in a really bad position. Almost as bad as the one we're in right now."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle glared at the blonde beauty queen, sounding like a parent scolding his child. "What you're saying isn't helping. This is not Miss Mallory's fault. It is not like she asked for this to happen."

Rosalie just rolled her eyes but shut her mouth. Edward continued to hold that irritated look he constantly wore, his hand clutching Bella's so tightly that I wouldn't be surprised if it turned purple and fell off. Esme placed a cold hand on my arm, squeezing it gently. "Enough," she commanded in a surprisingly stern tone. "Arguing and pointing fingers is not going to help. What we need to do is figure out who these people are and find a way to prevent them from getting Lauren. We'd do the same for Bella."

I was really beginning to like Esme, but the comment about Bella sparked an irritated emotion. It appeared all the Culllens worshiped Bella, which wasn't really surprising. I cleared my throat, setting down the cup of tea. "Um, thanks for letting me stay here," I was starting to feel shy, which isn't normal for me. "But I should be getting home. I'm sure Anouk is waiting for me."

"The Housekeeper," Edward clarified and I almost jumped in surprise to how he knew that. But then I remembered he's the only vampire here who can read minds. "We can check by the house later in the morning to see if she's alright."

My head throbbed and I placed it in my hands, my index fingers rolling the temples in a soothing way. First I find out that I'm a fairy or something of that sort, and now the Cullens are vampires. Fucking vampires. For a whole forty minutes, they talked to me about what they were, how they were different from other vampires and that they didn't burn in the sun and all that nonsense. In all honesty though, I could care less about what they were. If I had found out earlier that they were vampires, then I probably would have freaked out or laughed in their faces. Preferably the latter.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella home now," Carlisle suggested, his eyes still on me. "I'm sure Officer Swan is worried about her."

Edward only nodded, ushering Bella along towards the left archway and then disappeared. Rosalie let out a dramatic sigh, turning on her heel and waltzing out of the room, Emmett not far behind her. Only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice stayed in the room, all four of them watching me with intense eyes.

I think that's what made me snap.

"Will you all stop looking at me?" I blurted out, my tired brain not even lecturing me for being rude to my elders. "It's freaking me out!"

If they felt offended, they didn't show it. They only looked at me with mild interest as I sat here on the couch with a pink face. Alice was the one who unnerved me the most. She just stared at me with a slightly annoyed expression, yet at the same time, she looked beyond ecstatic. "I knew there was something about you!" she burst out gleefully. "I just knew it!"

My clever response was: "Huh?"

She didn't even apologize about confusing everyone in the room. She just continued to smile at me creepily. "I could never _see _you," she stressed, eyes staring accusingly into mine. "And now I understand why."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Alice could see the future. And that Edward could read minds and Jasper could change someone's mood or something of that sort. Frankly, all this new information was giving me a massive migraine. "Could you please elaborate," I said through my teeth, my head hurting more. "You're not exactly coming through."

She rolled her eyes, letting out an impatient huff. "You told us that your Grandmother said you are a fairy. I can only see visions of humans and other vampires," she held up a finger before I could speak. "And no, I was not stalking you. Visions of Forks High School students appear in my vision, but I never saw you. I didn't really think it was anything till now."

Jasper turned to Carlisle, and I just now noticed he was trying to keep away from me. I think Carlisle mentioned he was the newest to turn to their vegetarian lifestyle or something like that. "Carlisle," the Southern vampire began, eyes occasionally glancing over to me. "How could we not have known she isn't human? I've had her in class before and never noticed this, but she smells different."

Carlisle just shook his head. "I don't know. I agree she smells different from humans, but I can't place it."

"And all this fairy nonsense…are you sure we can believe it?"

Carlisle acknowledged Jasper with a small smile. "There are vampires, werewolves, and shifters in our world. Who's to say that fairies and other creatures don't exist as well?"

Esme had stood up by that point, taking both men by the shoulders and started ushering them out of the room. "We will talk about this somewhere else. Lauren needs to rest."

The second they were gone, I let out a giant sigh. I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees. My head ached, but it wasn't really bothering me at the moment. My stomach felt sick and as much as I don't want to admit it, I was scared. Really scared. How could my whole life be just one big huge lie?

And as I rested my head on the pillow of the couch, one thought plagued my mind: Did I, Lauren Mallory, exist?

"_Aethelwyne! Aethelwyne!"_

_There were voices all around me, whispering harshly into my ears with the words echoing into my brain. I treaded steadily on snowy ground, rubbing my arms rapidly. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?"_

"_Aethelwyne!"_

"_It's Aethelwyne! She's come back!"_

"_Aethelwyne has returned to us!"_

"_Save us!"_

"_Save us!"_

_I brought my hands to my ears, shaking my head to clear the voices away. I walked quicker, trying to avoid the voices as they grew louder and louder, eventually breaking into a sprint that left me out of breath when I arrived in some sort of throne room. I was taken aback by its beauty and size. Ice carvings lined the walls, ceiling and floor, with small carvings of snowflakes imprinted on them. A giant throne sat on top of a stage, radiating power and superiority over everything in sight. I stepped towards it, somehow drawn to it. As I touched it, it made a hissing sound, but it did not hurt me. It appeared that somehow I was radiating energy from it and when I released my hand from it, a spark flew out._

"_Save us!" the voices cried out again, sounding more agonized and pain filled. My heart began to ache for some reason, as if I felt like I had a connecting to the voices. "Save us!" they called again, sounding more desperate._

"_I'm sorry!" I called back, looking around to find where the voices were coming from. "I don't know how!"_

"_Save us!"_

"_Who are you?"_

_The hairs on the back of my neck rose when the sound of growling grew from behind me. I whirled around, eyes growing wide at the monster that stood before me. Its teeth were sharp, with blood and saliva dripping down its face. Its eyes glowed red and looked feral as it stood before me, creeping towards me with clawed feet. I ran off the stage, not taking my eyes off the creature. I must have tripped over my own shoe laces because before I knew it, I was on the floor with the creature standing over me drooling and growling._

_As it lifted up a giant claw, I let out a piercing scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Lauren!"

"AHHHHHH!"

I threw off the blanket, my arms and legs flailing as I opened my eyes to take in the world around me. My heart was pounding in my chest, causing me to bring my hand to it to calm it. I took in deep breaths, my breath coming out unevenly. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. _"It's okay," _I thought to myself. _"It was just a dream. That's all it was. You're just stressed out, that's all."_

"Lauren?"

I opened my eyes, just now noticing that Esme was standing right in front of me. She knelt down, taking me by the arms to calm me down. I struggled against her, but she was strong. "Lauren?" she asked in a firm tone. "What's wrong?"

"Voices…." I whispered, my eyes darting around the room, trying not to meet hers. "They kept calling, and calling, and calling to me! And then there was this monster with sharp teeth! And blood! And-"

"Oh honey," she wrapped her arms around me in a cold embrace. "It was just a dream, that's all. You've been through a lot in the past few hours so it's no wonder you've had nightmares."

She pulled away from me, giving me a sympathetic look. I wiped my eyes, noticing that tears had welled up in them. "I don't normally cry this much," I grumbled, feeling embarrassment rise up in my face. "I usually have control of myself. And I haven't had a dream like this in ages."

Esme simply shrugged. "Sometimes it is good to cry," she said in a refined way, her hair making her look all the more elegant. "All humans have emotions and everyone knows you are a passionate species. Even more complex than us vampires."

"But I'm supposedly a fairy," I began sourly. "If I don't know what I am, then what am I supposed to feel?"

"That is up for you to find out."

I huffed, standing up from my nest of blankets and stepped out. I stretched, immediately regretting it as a sharp wave of pain settled in my upper back. "Owwww," I moaned, my hands immediately reaching towards my shoulder blades. "Why do couches have to hurt so much?"

Esme frowned. "Do you want me to go get Carlisle? I'm sure he could fix it."

"No, I'll be fine," I moved my shoulders, wincing again. "I've just…never felt this kind of pain before."

"Are you sure you don't want Carlisle? He is very capable to fix the kink in your shoulder."

I shook my head, giving a small smile. "You've done enough, I'll be alright," I glanced around the room, watching as rain pelted gently against the window. "I know how to take care of myself."

Esme just smiled sweetly. "Well, Carlisle was wondering if you would like to come into his office. Everyone except for me and Edward has left the house, so it's just us three."

"Oh, sure."

She motioned for me to follow her down the hall, not even noticing as I gawked at all the expensive artwork they had on their walls. Some of it looked like it was stuff from the twenties and early nineteen hundreds while some looked even older than that, almost as if they were from an older time period.

"Carlisle is the oldest out of all of us," Esme commented airily. "He recently celebrated his three hundredth and sixty-sixth birthday."

"Wow," I murmured, my mouth moving before I could even stop it. "He's older than my grandfather and he's definitely not hot."

She gave me a look, ignoring my incredibly pink cheeks. She didn't look annoyed, just amused. "Most people say that. A lot of the nurses at his job have a hard time paying attention to their work when he is in the room," she giggled a little at the thought. "But he is a good man; a very good man."

"If you say so."

She opened the doors to the library, stepping inside with silent footsteps. The room was large, with a fireplace sitting in the middle surrounded by large dark wood bookshelves that contrasted quite nicely with the neutral brown color scheme. Two white leather couches sat facing each other, but they were vacant. In front of them facing the large oval window, a dark oak table sat with books and two laptops stacked on it. In front of it, Carlisle and Edward stood, leaning over and looking at two books with concentrated faces. They didn't even look up until Esme cleared her throat.

"We're here."

Carlisle was the first to make eye contact, giving a warm smile. "Ah, Lauren," he greeted. "I trust that you slept well?"

Before I could even answer, Edward spoke up, his eyes never leaving his book. "She didn't. She had a nightmare."

"Edward," Esme scolded. "If Lauren wants to share that, then she can."

I just nodded, seeing no need to hide it. "I did, but it was just a dream, right?"

Carlisle shrugged lightly. "It could be, but it also could have been a sign about something. When was the last time you had a nightmare?"

I paused, trying to think back to when I had a dream that was similar to the one I had last night. "I think…when I was a little girl. They stopped when I was around thirteen and just recently, I've begun having them again."

The doctor looked thoughtful, his eyes blinking once as he thought of something. "I don't know if you remember or not," he began. "But your grandmother would bring you to me to help with the nightmares. I provided you with some sleeping medicine."

"I remember," I said, crossing my arms. "And the medicine didn't always work."

"I believe your grandmother knew that; she just wanted you to have something to help you sleep better," Carlisle closed the book he had, setting down on top of four other books. "I don't have a lot of books that describe the fae, mostly because I didn't believe they existed until now."

I took one of the books, flipping through it. "I wouldn't know where to begin either," I sighed, exasperation forming. "Gran was supposed to help me I guess, but then those guys took her."

"Do you know who they were?" Edward asked, making me jump at the sound of his voice. "Anything you know could be helpful."

I just shook my head. "I don't know who they were. All I know is that they seemed to know me and Gran. And Gran said that I was older than all of them, which doesn't make any sense seeing as she is clearly older looking."

"Fairies can change their appearance," Edward spoke again. "Or so this book says. I don't know how credible this source is."

I glanced down at my phone, which was low on battery. "I should probably get back home and maybe collect a few things. I can tell our house keeper that I'm spending the night over at a friend's for a few days. My parents won't care."

Esme nodded. "Edward, since Bella will be getting off work soon, why don't you take Lauren over to her house so she can collect a few things. I don't want anything to happen to her when she goes home. Who knows if those creepy men will be back?"

Edward didn't look too thrilled about taking me to my house but he didn't seem the type to argue against his adopted mother. Though to be honest, I wasn't too excited to be sitting in a car with him. Even if Jess said he was totally hot, that didn't mean he was the easiest person to talk to.

If anything, the car ride was tense.

He didn't say anything, he just stared out the window as if talking to me was the worst thing he could do. I busied myself by checking my phone for messages and looking out the window to distract myself. Anything was better than making eye contact with him.

"We're here."

My heart almost leapt out of its chest when he spoke, seeing as the thirty minute car ride was in a terse silence. "Thanks," I said quickly and practically sprinted away from his Volvo. I opened the door, heading up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my phone charger and laptop, stuffing the items into my backpack. I went over to grab a small suitcase, but a hand grabbed mine.

"Who are you?"

I quickly pulled my wrist from Anouk's hold, looking at her with wide eyes. She glared at me, broom clenched tightly in her hands. "I ask again," she snarled. "Who are you and what are you doing in this house?"

"Anouk," I gasped, hurt and surprise in my voice. "It's me, Lauren Mallory!"

"I don't know anyone by the name of Lauren Mallory! Are you a thief?"

"No! I'm Johnathan and Melissa's daughter! I've known you my whole life!"

Anouk just raised the broom, the object looming over my head threateningly. "Mr. and Mrs. Mallory do not have any children at this moment. You have exactly five minutes to get out of this house before I call the police!"

"Anouk-"

"Lauren," Edward had appeared at my side, though I'm not exactly sure how he got in. "She doesn't remember you. The glamour your grandmother placed on her has worn off."

"Are you another thief?" Anouk was practically screeching at this point. "If you do not get out right now, I'm calling the police!"

Edward snatched the broom from her hands, throwing it over to another side of the room. "We're leaving," he replied smoothly. "My friend here just got confused. She injured her head and is now thinking this is her house."

Anouk narrowed her eyes. "Confused indeed. I don't care what is wrong with her, just get out!"

"Gladly," Edward commented, half dragging me out of the house. I protested the whole way, fighting the tears of frustration that were burning my eyes.

"Let go of me!" I hissed. "That's my home!"

Edward stared deep into my eyes, liquid cold combining irritation and sympathy. "Not anymore," he stated firmly, his strong hands resting on my shoulders. "No one in your home remembers you. Your parents aren't really your parents, you never had a grandmother, and you're not even Lauren Mallory."

I dropped my head in defeat, my eyes stinging with tears that refused to come out. "Then who am I?" I whispered. "This is just so fucking stupid! The Supernatural does not exist! It can't! There is no freaking way!"

"But we do. And like it or not, you are a part of it."

I was shaking at this point, close to hypervenalating. I tore away from him, wrapping my arms around myself as I sank to the wet ground. Rain dripped down my hair and onto my face, but I found that I couldn't care. Everything was a lie. My very existence was a lie. "Why me?" I asked, not expecting him to answer. "Why me?"

Edward didn't say anything, but he did take off his coat and place it on me. For a guy who appeared to be cold and void of emotions, it was a pretty nice thing to do. "We should go get Bella," he said, staring off into the distance. "I'm sure she's wondering as to where I am."

I handed him back his coat, now feeling slightly embarrassed. I gripped the wrought iron fence post that surrounded my former home. The second I touched it, however, I screamed and let go.

"AHHHHH!"

Edward dashed over from where he was starting his car. "What's wrong?"

My hand was throbbing and tears were falling freely from my face. The inside of my palm was sticky, as if something had opened up and spilled out. I slowly opened my hand, eyes widening at the mess that had appeared. Edward gave a sharp intake of air, covering his nose. "That smells repulsive," he snarled, glaring at me. "Even worse than dogs."

The whole skin had melted right off, leaving nothing but blood and the insides of my palm. Swearing to myself, I swore I could almost see the bones in my hand. "This is insane!" I gasped. "Touching iron doesn't do that to people!"

But apparently if you're a fairy, it does.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 4,306<strong>

_Well that was chapter two. Remember to review and follow. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_


End file.
